


Kara's Wonderful Truth

by MayorHaggar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: After training, accidentally sitting on Diana’s lasso forces embarrassing truths out of Kara. But maybe that’s not such a bad thing.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Kara's Wonderful Truth

“Now that was a good workout!” Kara Danvers said. “It’s not often that I can spar that hard with someone.”

“I know what you mean,” Diana Prince said as she tossed her Golden Lasso aside. And Kara knew that she really did. If there was anyone who could understand the unique situation Kara was in, it was Wonder Woman herself. Kara felt lucky to have found a friend in her. They had a kinship that stood out even among the rest of the Justice League. Kara loved spending time with her, and not just when fighting or training.

“So how are you feeling?” Diana asked her as she sat down in a chair. “Not still sore from that right hook to the jaw, are you?”

Kara snorted and shook her head. She knew Diana couldn’t be serious. The woman had seen her in action and knew full well what she could do, and had worked alongside her cousin as well. “I’m pretty sure I’ll live,” she said. She sat down on her bed opposite Wonder Woman and grinned at her.

“If you’re sure,” Diana said, grinning back. “Be sure to let me know if you change your mind, okay? If you feel like you’re in any pain, I want you to tell me immediately.”

“I’ll be sure to let you know,” she said solemnly, though she couldn’t even make it through a simple seven word sentence before cracking into a smile.

“So what else is new?” Diana asked. “It’s been over a week since you were in town. Do you have anything interesting to tell me?”

“Only that I’m horny as hell,” Kara said. “And your suit isn’t helping with that at all. Or I guess you could say it _is_ helping, depending on how you look at it.” She ignored the look of shock on Diana’s face and kept talking, oblivious to the words that were flowing from her mouth. “I’m pretty surprised you’ve never caught me checking you out before, because I can barely take my eyes off of you when you’re wearing that thing. It hugs your body so well, and I love how much of your legs it shows off.”

Diana continued to stare at her, dazed and confused, but the words just kept coming. Kara divulged secrets she’d been keeping to herself as unthinkingly as she might give someone her own name or talk about the weather.

“I was expecting you to figure it out just now during our training, when I copped a few squeezes of your breasts when I had you pinned against the wall,” she continued. “I didn’t even mean to do that; it was so risky! But I couldn’t help myself. You’re just so sexy, and having your tits right there for the groping was too much to resist. Did you know that was the most turned on I’ve been in the last month?” Diana didn’t say anything, but she gave the slightest shake of her head. “What I want to do more than anything right now is rip that suit off of you, throw you down and eat you out until you beg me to cum.”

Diana’s eyes had been staring at her in mute shock, but then she looked down and her eyes widened. Kara cocked her head, intrigued by what had her normally unflappable friend looking like that. She followed Diana’s line of sight, which led her straight down between her own legs. A little flash of gold peeked out from between her legs, and Kara gasped when she realized what it was. She was sitting on the Lasso of Truth. Along with that discovery came the realization of what she had just unthinkingly admitted to her friend, and she shot up off of her bed in a panic.

She felt mortified. It was an honest mistake, but it wasn’t like she could pretend that it had all been a joke or something. Diana’s lasso had brought the truth out of her, and now it was out in the open. There was no taking it back or making Diana forget about what she’d said, but she could at least apologize for making her uncomfortable (and for deliberately copping a feel during their training) and hope that it would be enough for them to try and find some way to move beyond this and preserve a friendship that had become so important to Kara.

Kara opened her mouth to apologize, but a closer look at Diana had her rethinking that option. Diana looked surprised, yes, but she didn’t look disgusted or offended. There was a flush on her cheeks and brightness in her eyes that made Kara think that she might not have been alone in her attraction to her strong, sexy female teammate. Maybe she was reading too much into this, or simply seeing what she wanted to see, but Kara felt in her gut that Diana was into the idea she had just proposed while sitting on the lasso. This might very well blow up in her face and make things even worse, but so much was out there in the open already, and Kara didn’t feel like running from it anymore. She felt like being bold.

“Maybe I’m really off the mark here and you’re about to get up out of that chair and try to beat me up for real, but I don’t think so,” Kara said. “I think you’d like me to make that a reality. I think you’d like for me to do what I said I would do. So what’ll it be, Diana? Do you want to walk out of here and try and pretend that this never happened, or maybe go back down to the training room for another spar to release all of this tension? Or do you want me to rip that sexy suit off of you, pin you against the wall and eat you out until you’re screaming in pleasure?”

It was the boldest thing Kara had ever said, at least without the lasso there to guide her words, and she had never felt sexier in her life. She watched and waited with bated breath as Diana got up out of the chair, and Kara didn’t know what to expect. Would she go on the attack? Would she turn around and walk out the door? Or would she give her some sort of sign that she wanted Kara to act on her desires?

Incredibly, Diana nodded. Her instincts had been right; her friend wanted to fuck. “Do your worst, Supergirl,” she said.

That was all Kara needed to hear. She used her super speed to dash over to Diana and pin her against the wall before she even knew what hit her. She’d used that same speed to bring down countless villains and reach civilians in danger before catastrophe could strike, and she’d even used it against Diana in training. She’d never used it in this way though, which seemed like quite a waste when she thought about it. But maybe it was for the best. At least she’d broken it out with the right person.

Diana could have put up one heck of a fight if she’d wanted to, but she was right where she wanted to be. When Kara leaned her head towards her, slow enough now to give Diana time to react, the dark-haired woman was right there to return the kiss. She was a good kisser, as Kara was delighted to discover for herself. She could have spent the entire day pinning Wonder Woman to the wall and making out with her, but now that she had her here she wanted more; so much more. She wanted to do all of the things she’d dreamed of and unleash all of the perverted desires that she had secretly carried around with her.

While still kissing her, she put her hands on Diana’s sexy body. She groped her breasts through her suit much as she had done during their training earlier, only this time she could do so openly since Diana already knew what she was doing and approved of it. She went lower, skimming the rest of her body in that costume before her hands went to those mostly bare sexy legs she’d always admired so much. She had always been grateful to her for wearing those little skirts for her viewing pleasure, and she was even more grateful for her choice in costume now that she was able to not only look at those legs but touch them too.

Making out with and groping Diana was fun, and the fun only increased when the other woman’s hands did a little groping of their own. She went straight for Kara’s breasts, cupping and squeezing them through her blue Supergirl top. Kara moaned into her mouth and slid her tongue forward between Diana’s lips to duel with Wonder Woman’s tongue.

As great as French kissing Diana and exploring her body with her hands was, Kara was ready to take this up a notch. She had a promise to keep, after all, and she intended to make good. She set about systemically ripping Diana’s costume off of her body, tearing and ruining and discarding fabric until Wonder Woman was pinned against the wall wearing nothing but the bracers on her arms and the tiara on top of her head.

“Fuck,” Kara groaned, pulling her lips away from Diana’s so she could pull back briefly and get a good look at the treasure she had just discovered. She knew she was far from the only person with a crush on Wonder Woman. She had a rabid and devoted following on the internet, and even some of her fellow heroes snuck peeks now and again. Kara was now happy to report that even the most erotic depictions of Wonder Woman’s body underneath her memorable costume did not do Diana Prince justice. This woman was a work of art, strength and femininity tied into one irresistible package that men and women alike were drawn to. She was the most perfect thing Kara had ever seen, and she felt privileged to even have the chance to look at her in all her glory, never mind touch her and fuck her. It was a privilege she would not waste. The only question was where to begin, but this was a question with no wrong answer. Every inch of Diana was delectable, so she would be having a great time no matter where she directed her attention.

She decided to start with her breasts. It seemed fitting since the highlight of her day, and indeed her entire month, before sitting on that life-changing lasso had been when she snuck the chance to cop a feel of her chest through her costume top. Groping her tits was even more fun when her hands were touching bare skin instead.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” she said, giving both breasts a squeeze and then gently rubbing her thumbs against the nipples. Diana groaned. “I’ve always wanted to lick them, and suck on them, and worship them.”

“Then do it,” Diana said, and the raw _need_ she could hear in her voice got Kara’s panties wet underneath her skirt.

“With pleasure.” She brought her face to Diana’s left breast and did her best to show it the sort of worship it deserved. She licked and kissed the nipple and sucked on the lovely flesh of her tit, and then she moved over to the other side and gave her right breast the same loving treatment. Diana groaned and ran her hands through Kara’s long blonde hair lovingly.

Pulling her head away from Wonder Woman’s perfect chest was one of the hardest things Kara had ever had to do, but she knew there were even greater targets to seek and even loftier feats to achieve. She had vowed to use her mouth to eat Diana out until she was screaming in pleasure and begging to cum, and Kara would not be made a liar. 

She got down on her knees in front of Diana, determined to show her what she could do. Diana spread her legs to let Kara settle in, and Kara peered between her thighs for a moment. Her pussy looked as appetizing as she’d always assumed it would, and it made her lick her lips before diving in.

This was not the first time Kara had gone down on a woman. She actually got involved with women more frequently than men. Men were more likely to brag about banging Supergirl, boasting to their friends like she was some trophy to be acquired. Women could be more discreet about a fling, and flings were all that Kara generally had time for. So she had used her mouth to please a woman many times by now, and she liked to think she was pretty good at it. She only hoped that her skills could measure up to Diana’s expectations, because this goddess deserved nothing but the best.

As tempting as it was to just bury her face in there and immediately start licking with all her heart, Kara knew this was not the right path to take. It might satisfy her own desire to taste the essence of her crush, but it wouldn’t give Diana the pleasure she deserved, the pleasure that Kara wanted to bring her. Diana’s pussy was like a delicacy. She couldn’t gorge and stuff her face like a glutton; she needed to savor the flavor.

Kara started slowly. She began with light touches of her fingertips, offering only fleeting contact with Diana’s outer lips and staying well away from her clit. She worked her way up to introducing her mouth, but this too was done deliberately and with care. Her tongue took long vertical licks of Diana’s outer labia, moving softly and not applying much pressure or wiggling around in intricate patterns. Still she stayed away from the clit. If Diana’s body was anything like her own, and anything like the vast majority of the women Kara had slept with, she would be better off staying away from the clit until much later in the act, when she was ready to start building up towards a big finish. One couldn’t rush straight to the climax; this was merely the opening act.

“That’s really good, Kara,” Diana said. Kara looked up at her and saw her smiling softly as she leaned the back of her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. Knowing that her efforts were paying off and Diana was enjoying herself filled Kara with as much pride as taking down a villain ever had. She’d already had confidence in her ability to please a woman, but hearing Wonder Woman herself praise her skill was all the proof Kara would ever need.

“I think you’re forgetting something though,” Diana went on. Kara stopped licking her for just a moment, though she didn’t pull her head out from between her legs. That wasn’t a position she intended to give up any time soon, so she settled for looking up at Diana to see what she was talking about. The dark-haired hero grinned down at her. “Didn’t you promise you were going to make me beg to cum?”

Kara’s eyes narrowed. She had been content to take her time and enjoy eating Diana out for as long as she could. Her plan had been to remain at this stage for a while longer yet before making a more dedicated push towards escalating the pleasure and getting her off, but a challenge had just been issued. If Diana wanted to beg, she would be made to beg, and soon.

Supergirl’s fingers and mouth remained in place, but they were much more active and firm now. Instead of just rubbing Diana’s vulva, she slid two fingers inside of her pussy and started to pump them inside of her. She wiggled her fingers around inside, slid deep and then went probing, searching for her g spot. She hit it, and Diana’s body jerked against the wall.

It was Kara’s mouth that was her biggest weapon in this situation though, and she unleashed that weapon to its full potential now. She had been mostly staying away from her clit other than the occasional sweep of her tongue around the area surrounding it that might lead to a second or two of incidental contact, but now she went after it. She licked around it as before, but then she pressed her tongue against her clit and kept it there, assaulting her with firm swipes of her tongue.

The impact on Diana was obvious, not just in the way her moans reached another octave but also in how her body shook and her hands twisted in Kara’s hair. Kara kept licking and Diana kept moaning, and with a few more seconds and a few more swipes of her tongue Wonder Woman was going to be screaming in orgasm.

But that wasn’t what Kara had said she was going to do. She told Diana she was going to make her beg to cum, and that was hard to do if she let her off this easily. Rather than finishing the job, she got back up to her feet and kissed Diana. She shoved her tongue into Diana’s mouth and made her groan, though she knew this was not a groan of pleasure or excitement. Diana was groaning in disappointment and frustration at being brought so close to climax only to have it ripped away from her at the last second. Kara smiled against her lips and held the kiss for several seconds before she finally pulled her mouth back. Diana looked at her pleadingly, but Kara just smiled.

“I did promise, didn’t I?” she said. “I told you I was going to make you beg for it, and that’s what I’m going to do.”

She went back down to her knees and started licking her again. She had to be cautious this time; she knew that Diana was still going to be pretty close to climax even with the brief pause, and it wouldn’t take much for her to be right back where she was. Kara went back to staying away from her clit for a bit, licking her but teasing her by not putting her mouth exactly where Diana wanted it. Diana grunted and wiggled her hips, trying to get the contact she needed, but Kara put her strong hands on her hips and held her still. She wasn’t getting anything until Kara decided it was time.

Kara returned to Diana’s clit in the proper time, and after giving it a few licks she took it into her mouth and lightly sucked on it. Diana gasped and moaned, the pleasure now returning in full force. Kara had her right where she wanted her, and with just a few more seconds of sucking Diana would hit the peak.

Just before she could get there, Kara took her mouth off of her clit, sat back on her knees and smiled up at Diana. She watched and waited for Diana’s reaction.

“Please,” Diana said, banging the back of her head against the wall in frustration.

“What was that?” Kara asked innocently. “Sorry Diana, I couldn’t hear you. Could you please speak up?”

“ _Please_ ,” Diana said, looking down at her desperately. “Please make me cum, Kara!”

\--

“Please! Please! Please! Please, Kara, please let me cum! Please, I’ll do anything! I’ll do anything if you just let me cum!”

Diana was shouting now, begging and pleading without reservation. She was too desperate to worry about pride now. It didn’t matter to her how needy and submissive it made her sound; she needed to cum. She needed it like she’d needed few things in her life.

Kara couldn’t blame her for her distress. She had edged Diana no less than five times now. Even she was starting to feel a little bit guilty over how many times she had worked her friend right up to the very edge and then pulled back before she could get the satisfaction she had been promised. And Kara decided that it was now time to give her what she sought. Kara had already gotten what she wanted out of this. Just as she’d promised, she had made Diana beg. She doubted anyone had ever heard such a plea from Wonder Woman’s lips, but Diana had done it. Now it was time for her to reward those earnest pleas.

She went back down on her knees between Diana’s legs one more time, and slid her fingers into her pussy yet again. She’d brushed across her g spot so many times that she could do it without even thinking by now, and when she added that to the attention she paid to her clit, she was able to get Diana worked up again. She’d taken her clit into her mouth several times by now, but this time instead of sucking it she lightly nibbled with her teeth.

Diana gasped and moaned and whimpered, and she was likely deathly afraid that she was about to have her moment of pleasure ripped away from her like had been done so many times already. But it did not happen this time. When Kara reached the point where she could tell Diana was about to cum, she did not pull back and force a kiss upon her as she’d done every previous time. This time she remained in place and kept fingering her and nibbling on her clit right up to the point of no return and beyond.

“Oh, yes!” Diana cried. “Yes, please, yes, fuck, yes, yes, _yes!_ ”

Hearing Diana beg had been fun, but hearing, seeing and feeling her climax was infinitely better. Kara kept working at her as she came, not merely to make sure her orgasm lasted as long as possible and her pleasure was at its highest but also because she couldn’t get enough of this. Diana squirted on her face, and Kara upped her efforts in response. She’d stopped nibbling at her clit, not wanting to keep that up for long, but Diana certainly seemed to appreciate the tongue lapping at her until her pleasure faded.

Kara pulled her fingers out, removed her head from between Diana’s legs and sat back to give her friend some time to recover from the orgasm she’d finally had after so many close calls and so much edging and denial. But she didn’t give her too much time. She’d put her through quite a bit, she wouldn’t deny that, but Diana could take it. This was no ordinary woman Kara had just gotten off; it was Wonder Woman. She could take it and a lot more besides. And she was going to.

“Remember how you said you would do anything if I made you cum?” Kara asked. Diana, still breathing heavily and leaning against the wall, opened her eyes and looked at her. After a few seconds she nodded.

“Yes,” she said hoarsely. “I remember.”

“Good. I’m going to take you up on that. Right now. I’m going to fuck you, Diana, just like I’ve always wanted to.”

She took Diana in her arms, guided her over towards her bed and lowered her down onto her back, and then she picked up the Lasso of Truth. Kara examined the object thoughtfully, thinking about the impact it had had on her life today. This lasso was responsible for everything that had just happened. Without inadvertently sitting on the lasso and having the truth forced out of her, she didn’t know if she would have ever had the courage to confess her attraction to Diana and tell her all that she wanted to do to her, for her and with her. Her admission had cost her a few moments of embarrassment, but once that faded it had led to untold pleasure.

Kara decided that since the lasso has been so instrumental in making all of this possible, it was only fitting that the lasso now have a more active role in what she was about to do. She tied Diana up with the lasso, using the very object that was responsible for them coming together to now bind Wonder Woman and make her submissive to her. It was all an illusion, of course; Diana would not submit so readily if Kara posed an actual threat to her. But seeing Wonder Woman all tied up like that sent a thrill shooting through Kara’s body all the same.

She hurried over to one of her drawers, reaching underneath her red skirt to slide her panties down her legs along the way. Once she tossed her panties aside she pulled out a strapless toy that she applied to her body, and then used her super speed to return to the bed in an instant. What was the point of having super speed if you didn’t use it to shave off a few seconds you would have otherwise had to wait before fucking Wonder Woman?

An ordinary woman probably would have been unconscious by now, or at the very least would not have been in any state to continue. Kara would not have been able to keep going with any lover she’d had previously, but once again, this was not some regular woman. Diana might be bound for her, but the lust on her face was unmistakable. She’d just been given one incredible orgasm after a brutal period of edging, and she was ready for more already.

Kara got between her legs and nudged the toy against Diana’s outer labia, and then she slowly slid her hips forward and pushed a bit of the toy inside of her. She paused right there for a moment. It was not out of any concern for her friend of course, because Diana could take whatever Kara dished out. She paused simply so she could take a few seconds to appreciate the fact that she had just slid a toy attached to her body inside of Diana’s pussy. She was about to fuck Wonder Woman, and while she didn’t fetishize her friend like some of her more devoted fans did, this was still something that she wanted to take the time to soak in.

She didn’t let herself soak it in for very long though, because the only thing better than penetrating Diana Prince with a sex toy was actually fucking her with it. She pushed her hips forward and slid the toy the rest of the way inside of her, then pulled it back almost all the way before driving forward again.

It took very little time for Kara to get her hips moving and start fucking her steadily. Within her first few thrusts she was already fucking Diana harder than she’d ever fucked anyone else before her. With anyone else she had to restrain herself; she had to hold back from fucking as hard as she wanted to fuck. That was one of the drawbacks to being a superhero (or superheroine in her case) that not many people seemed to think about. Someone as strong as her could not fuck with all of her might, because if she did so she might seriously hurt her partner. She had to be constantly aware of the physical limits of whoever she was with, because it would be so easy to hurt them unintentionally if she let go of the tight control over herself for even a second.

Fucking Diana allowed Kara to let go as she’d never let go before. For the first time in her life she was able to fuck someone as hard as she wanted to. She pounded into Diana with all of her strength, and it felt amazing. She didn’t know how she was ever going to be able to go back to fucking a regular civilian after this. How could she return to having to hold herself back when she now knew what it felt like to let go? Maybe more importantly, how could she go back to anyone else when fucking Diana felt so damn good?

Diana’s body was physical perfection. Everyone knew this; it wasn’t like Kara had unearthed some big secret there. But her perfection did not stop at her physical appearance. Being inside of her was even better than looking at her or touching her, and Kara couldn’t get enough of it. Every thrust of her hips that forced the toy deep inside of Diana’s tight pussy made her glorious body jiggle, and Kara wanted to keep seeing and feeling that wonderful shake for as long as she lived.

Her friend seemed to feel much the same way, because Diana was moaning nearly as loudly now as she had when Kara finally granted her the orgasm she’d been so desperate for. Diana smiled up at her and welcomed the fuck with open arms. Well, she would have welcomed it with open arms if her arms hadn’t been bound, but that was beside the point. The point is that Diana seemed to enjoy being fucked by Kara nearly as much as Kara enjoyed doing the fucking, and that was saying something. If Diana’s pleasure even approached hers, Kara wasn’t sure how she would ever be able to get enough of it. Hopefully that was the case, because she very much wanted to tie her up on her bed and fuck her again, any day, every day, as often as she could.

Seeing Diana with the lasso binding her reminded Kara once again of how this all started, and since the lasso was now in contact with Diana rather than her, she decided it would be fun to put the shoe on the other foot and get a little truth out of the woman who normally wielded the lasso.

“So tell me, Diana, was my attraction one-sided, or were you secretly into me too?” Kara asked. Given how quick Diana had been to welcome her surprising confession, she had a feeling she already knew the answer to this question. She still wanted to hear it out loud though.

“I have a crush on you,” Diana admitted. The lasso gave her no choice in the matter, but Kara figured she probably would have owned up to it now either way. Why wouldn’t she, given everything that was already out in the open between them? “I never thought this was how things would go though.”

“You and me both,” Kara agreed before giving another big thrust that made Diana grunt.

“I didn’t think you would ever be the one to speak up first,” Diana continued, and Kara couldn’t argue with that. Maybe she could have summoned the courage to confess her attraction eventually, but it was by no means a certainty. “I figured I was going to have to end up making the first move eventually.”

Now that was interesting. Diana had been considering making a move on her? How would that have gone, Kara wondered, and how would their coming together have differed? It was fun to think about, but Kara had no complaints about the way things had turned out.

“And what about fantasies?” Kara asked. She gave Diana’s gorgeous breasts another squeeze and played with her nipples in between thrusts. “I told you how I wanted to pin you down and eat you out until you were begging me to let you cum, and you already know about how much I wanted to get my hands on your breasts. What fantasies did you have about me?”

“I’ve always wanted to flip that short skirt of yours up and have my way with you,” Diana said. Kara giggled. She’d thought about lifting Diana’s skirt and going to town on her so many times, and it was amusing to hear that the other woman had been having similar thoughts about her. They’d been mutually fantasizing about each other, and now they were bringing those fantasies to life. Well, Kara was bringing hers to life at least. She’d gotten to hear Diana beg for the pleasure only she could give her, and now she was getting to fuck her and unleash her full strength as she never had before. Diana would have to wait a little bit longer before she got to start living out her fantasies. Kara wouldn’t mind being fucked hard, at least not by Diana, but she wasn’t going to be pulling the toy out of her any time soon if she had anything to say about it.

“And is it just me, or are there others?” Kara asked. Now that they were walking down this road, she was curious to see how far it ran. “Is there anybody else in the Justice League you’ve wanted to fuck other than me?” 

“I’ve always wanted to fuck Zatanna,” Diana said. “Between that hat and those sexy leggings? What a look!”

Kara couldn’t argue with that. She’d been a little too preoccupied with Diana to take much notice of Zatanna, but now that she thought about it she was an extremely attractive woman. Imagining Diana throwing the magician down and fucking her hard got Kara pumping her hips even faster.

“And a damn nice body too,” Kara added. “Anybody else?”

“I was into Superman too,” Diana said, and Kara felt an unexpected surge of jealousy. It was ridiculous, especially since it was her and not her cousin who was currently fucking the hell out of Diana, but the jealousy was there all the same. “But that didn’t last long. I realized pretty quickly that we were much better off as friends and that wasn’t even worth exploring. And it wasn’t long after that when I hooked up with Aquaman and Mera for the first time, so I had better things to focus on anyway.”

Kara was so surprised by that that she stopped moving her hips for a second. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask about that that she didn’t know where to start.

“The first time?” That was what she eventually settled on asking. “So you’ve been with them more than once?”

“Oh yeah,” Diana said. “I think it’s been, oh, six times now? Maybe seven? Between his cock and her mouth, there was no way I wasn’t coming back for more.”

Kara had a vivid imagination. Recently that imagination had been directed mainly towards fantasies of her fucking Diana in any number of positions, but now it had a new target to focus on. She pictured Aquaman fucking Diana hard while Mera sat on her face, and then she imagined both women working together to suck his cock. It was around the time that she jumped to Diana bouncing on his cock while Mera fucked her ass with a strap-on that Kara knew she needed to stop thinking about this. Otherwise she was going to get too lost in her imagination to pay proper attention to her amazing reality.

“Have you hooked up with anyone else from the team?” she asked, changing the subject so she could get back to fucking Diana without _too_ much distraction.

“No,” Diana said. “But there was one other fantasy; one I had almost as often as I fantasized about fucking you.”

“Oh?” Now this was intriguing. “Who is it?”

“Power Girl,” Diana said, smiling up at her. “I guess I’ve got a type, huh? I’ve always wanted to fuck her and worship her massive tits with my mouth.”

So much for not being distracted. Picturing Diana in a threesome with Aquaman and Mera was one thing, but now Diana was telling her she’d had a thing for Power Girl, another version of herself? She supposed it made a certain degree of sense, all things considered, but Kara didn’t focus on the logic of Diana being physically attracted to both her and Power Girl. Hearing of Diana’s lust for another version of herself didn’t flatter Kara; it pissed her off. She wondered if Diana would have ever even made a move on her if she’d wound up hooking with Power Girl first. The last thing Kara wanted was to be in competition with her double, especially when said double went around flaunting her tits in public in a way that Kara never had and never would. If Diana had even the slightest thoughts about turning to Power Girl to satisfy her needs in the future, Kara was going to shut that down right now.

She pulled the toy out and flipped Diana over onto her front, and then she rocked her hips forward and shoved the toy right back in, burying all of it inside of her in one big thrust. While keeping the toy hilted inside of Diana, Kara brought her hand back and slapped her across the ass. Diana yelped in surprise. Kara hadn’t really held anything back with that spank, and if it had been almost anyone else she’d spanked that hard she probably would have been in some pretty serious pain. Diana was strong enough to take it, but the spank had been hard enough to catch even Wonder Woman’s attention.

That spank had not been a one time thing, and its strength had not been an accident. Kara fucked her harder than before, motivated by Diana’s admission of her interest in Power Girl. Kara was out to show her that _she_ was the only Kara fit to fuck Diana. She wanted to make sure that there was no doubt left in Diana’s mind that Supergirl was the blonde superheroine for her, and she attempted to do so by fucking her as hard as she possibly could.

Her hips were a blur now, pounding in and out of Diana hard enough that the bed creaked beneath them. She felt certain that the bed was going to break if it had to absorb much more of this, and that was just fine with Kara. She would break and replace as many beds as necessary in order to prove her point and stake her claim on Diana. More spanks were mixed in as well, each one as hard as the first had been. Diana’s ass was going to be bright red by the time Kara was finished with her, but more important than the imprint her hand was leaving on her skin was the imprint her dominance had to be leaving on her mind.

Supergirl was fucking Wonder Woman with everything that she had, and she dared anyone, be it Power Girl or Aquaman or even her cousin Superman himself, to fuck her harder or better than she was doing. But believing it in her own mind wasn’t enough. She wanted to hear it from Diana’s mouth. She wanted her crush to admit how good she was doing. Fortunately she had the benefit of the lasso to force the truth out of Diana.

“I’m fucking you so well,” Kara said. “Aren’t I?” She gave Diana a quick spank before she had to give her answer.

“You’re doing, _ah_ , pretty good, yeah,” Diana said. That wasn’t nearly good enough for Kara, who showed her displeasure by administering four more hard spanks in between her next thrusts.

“Just pretty good?” she challenged. “Admit it. I’m fucking you _hard_. I’m better than everybody else who has ever fucked you.”

“You’re doing more than pretty good,” Diana acknowledged, though it was hard for her to keep her voice steady between Kara’s big thrusts and quick, hard spanks. “You’re in the top 5 for sure.”

Kara shook her head and growled. So it was going to be like that, was it? Diana was forced to tell the truth by the lasso, but she was dancing around a full admission. The problem was that Kara had not been direct enough in her questioning, and Diana had taken advantage of it with a response that was truthful but still vague.

“You know damn well that I’m higher than the top 5!” Kara said. _Smack_ went her hand across Diana’s flawless tanned butt cheeks again and again and _bang_ went the headboard of the bed slamming against the wall. The springs were giving up, but Kara was not. She wasn’t giving up until she had gotten the truth, the _full_ truth, out of Diana. “I’m the best you’ve ever had.” She moved her hand away from Diana’s flawless butt cheeks and caught her by surprise by sticking a finger inside of her ass. Even Wonder Woman whimpered at that unexpected anal penetration. “Admit it. I’m the best you’ve had. No one has ever fucked you as well as I’m fucking you right now, right?”

Diana could play at being cocky all she wanted to, but not even she was immune to the effects of the lasso. She’d been able to wriggle out of a full admission before because Kara’s questions had been too vague and had given her room, but there was no way she could avoid such a direct question.

“Yes!” Diana said. “Yes, you’re _ah,_ you’re the best, _oh FUCK!_ , you’re the best I’ve ever had! No one’s ever fucked me like _THIS!”_

That was all Kara needed to hear. “Thank you for being honest, Diana,” she said. She grinned in triumph over Power Girl and Superman, who had no idea there was even a competition, and Aquaman and Mera, who likely wouldn’t care. But Kara did care. She had been crushing on her sexy Justice League teammate for too long to let her get away now that she’d finally gotten her in her bed, and hearing her admit the truth was a tremendous boost to Kara’s confidence. There was no way this was going to be just a one time thing, not now, not when neither of them had ever had sex this good.

“As a reward, I’m going to get you off again,” Kara said. At that point she stopped asked questions, stopped punishing Diana or worrying about proving anything and just focused on fucking her and making her cum, while obviously getting herself off as well in the process.

It was so liberating, so freeing to not only finally be acting out on the desires she’d held for Diana, but also to be able to fuck someone without needing to worry about their physical well-being. Sex was enjoyable for Kara just as it was for anyone else, but she’d always had to hold a piece of herself back lest she lose control and fuck someone beyond their limits. Being able to pour everything she had into the hammering of her hips against Diana’s ass and the push of the toy inside her pussy offered a sort of freedom and sexual high that Kara had never matched with anyone else before.

When her orgasm hit, it hit _hard_. She was surprised at just how intense the feeling was, and wondered if what Diana was feeling was anywhere close to this. That question was seemingly answered when Diana joined her in bliss moments later. Her orgasmic screams easily matched Kara’s in volume and in intensity, and her flawless body was rocked by the same pleasure that Kara felt on the other end.

Kara pulled out slowly after she was done. She was reluctant to give this up now, but she consoled herself with the knowledge that this would not be a one time thing. She wouldn’t allow it to be, and given what she was feeling, Diana wouldn’t either. She’d made Diana admit that this was the best fuck she’d ever had, just as it was the best Kara had ever had. Kara would not be able to walk away from this sort of pleasure, and neither would Diana. And if by some chance Diana got it in her head to try, all Kara would need to do is remind her of how this felt.

But she wasn’t done yet. Maybe most people would have been unable to go on after the kind of rough, super-powered fuck she’d just given, but Kara would be up for more soon enough. And she had a feeling Diana would be too eventually. She would give her a little bit of time to rest first, but eventually she was going to be coming back for more.

Kara stood up off of the bed and removed the toy, staring down at Diana’s prone body with interest. She admired the smooth flesh of her ass, where she could see the evidence of the forceful spanks she’d delivered earlier.

“I sort of tended to focus on your breasts, but you have the best ass I’ve ever seen,” Kara said. “You have the best _everything_ I’ve ever seen, to be fair, but your ass is really something special. I can’t wait to fuck it in a little bit, after you’ve had some time to recover.”

She heard Diana begin to laugh against her pillow, but she didn’t get a chance to ask her what she found so funny. The reason for this was that her room was suddenly bathed in red sunlight, and Kara felt her Kryptonian powers weaken. Suddenly she wasn’t feeling quite so super anymore.

“It was pretty fun to be fucked,” Diana said. She unbound herself from the lasso quite easily, put it aside and sat up off of the bed. Her body was still gloriously nude, and Kara could not look away. That gorgeous body got closer as Diana walked towards her slowly. “On second thought, it felt pretty damn amazing. You’re good at it, really you are. You’re even better than I’d hoped you would be. Congratulations, Kara.” She got within arm’s length, reached out and touched Kara’s arm.

“But as amazing as it was to have you fuck me, Supergirl, it’s my turn to do the fucking now.” She threw Kara back down onto the bed. In training she would have been able to put up quite a fight, but in her current weakened state Kara was no match for the strength of Wonder Woman. She wound up face-down on the bed, and Diana joined her quickly. Diana flipped Kara’s skirt up, and since she’d taken off her panties just before putting the toy on earlier, her bare ass was on display for the other woman’s eyes.

“Now that’s what I wanted to see,” Diana said. Her hands ran across the firm cheeks of Kara’s ass, and the gentle caress made Kara bite her lip. “You were always teasing me with this short skirt. I always wanted to see what was underneath it, and get my hands on it. And it was worth the wait. Your ass is as good as I imagined it would be.”

The words pleased Kara; she was glad that Diana admired her body. But much like Kara had earlier, Diana soon chose to express that admiration in a more physically demanding way.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Kara couldn’t remember the last time she’d been spanked. It was entirely possible that someone had tried it along the way, either to tease her or in a genuine attempt at punishment, but if it had happened it hadn’t made much of an impression on her. Diana was different though. Kara was weakened by the red sunlight, and this was Wonder Woman who was spanking her, and not holding anything back on the spanks. Kara groaned and winced with every heavy blow that her new lover delivered.

“You had your fun, Kara,” Diana said. “Now it’s my turn to have mine. I hope you got all that dominance out of your system, because for the rest of the day I’m going to fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked.”

Kara didn’t doubt it. There was a reason Diana had been drawn to her, just as there was a reason Kara felt that attraction, and it went beyond the simple physical beauty. Kara had been able to be herself and unleash her full strength on Diana, and now Diana would do the same to her. For the first time ever, Kara had met her match. She was about to get fucked, well and truly _fucked_.

“Do your worst,” she said. She wiggled her ass, begging for more. “I can take it. I’m Supergirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
